This application relates to a floating dock system comprised of dock members, such as drive-on watercraft lifts, floating dock segments, and the like, and, in particular, to a connector for assembling floating docks from the dock members.
Floating dock systems are made from selected dock members (such as rectilinear sections, watercraft lifts, ramps, etc.) which are assembled together by connectors. The rectilinear sections can be used to form deck areas, piers and the like. Over the years, many different types of connectors have been developed and used. Some require the connector, or a portion of the connector, to be installed from below the dock section. It would be desirable to provide a connector which is easy to install and to replace.